Tomo more than the surface?
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: More in depth into the opera singer's past and his POV. Antigay pple pls don't read unless u have an open mind to these special folks. Dedicated to homosexuals, you pple are not wrong in yr expressions, I support yr endeavours!


Tomo--- more than the surface??  
  
Before u read this pls note I do support gays and lesbians, juz wanna highlight this. I think if you cannot accept such pple and are antigay u shouldn't be reading this. Gays have high arts taste and can perform outstandingly well and are very intelligent. Shouldn't this be a pluspoint. To homosexual readers, I dedicate this to you and wish u all my luck and luv--- dun worry yr talents will be recognized!  
  
He is the next most evil character portrayed in FY, the one who tricks Miaka as Taiitskun, later deceiving her to take away her virginity. He's scary looking in a blue black white mask and we do not get to see his actual face at all, except the Aono inside Shin and the two miserable times he appears in the fake city while he talks to Tasuki and company. A small 5 episodes, not enough and audience judge him to be cold, calculating, evil, hentai---antigay principles!!  
  
Scanning the contents of the manga, Watase speaks of him as a gifted intellectual and the only one who appreciates opera forms. His gay role isn't very clear in the anime, he doesn't say he loves Nakago or show his rivalry of Soi either. If the show has, I haven't seen it. I have gone through the anime trillions of times and nope no sign of this. Tomo is shy in character, maybe that's why he doesn't tell us openly about his homosexuality. This trait makes him very outstanding indeed! His perfect skin and amber eyes and long dark hair are just so cool. Plus he's shy so that shouldn't make you hate him right? If you'd known someone shy ,you would feel sorry that he has commited bad things to others because of his background. It would be an acceptable reason. And Tomo's past is dark--- rape and incest.. Abuse, no wonder he's been influenced to think he should torture others to be happy. Abused children, 3 quarters of them, actually become drunken abusers in their adult lives!  
  
Being free from his torturous life in the opera troupe, he thinks he's found his true love the shogun. This is a very painful reality when actually Nakago uses all his seishi to his own ends, as he said when Miaka and the others wanted to reach Yui in time and were blocked. Tomo is a victim! Ok, you may say he shouldn't be doing bad things when he knows Nakago so well and he should steer away like Amichan did. That's coz Tomo loves the man like crazy. At this point when he discussed his plans to help Nakago it's seen that Tomo is no longer on the wavering path-he has already made up his mind to assist in the taking of the Shinzaho and loyalty is unquestionable.  
  
In other words Tomo has made up his mind that Nakago will eventually like him after this mission is over. Insane right since the blond guy is a zombie of feelings? But when you are homosexual you'd be so engrossed in love you wouldn't care to notice this. Findings show in the greek army, homosexual men who loved each other were more likely to emerge victorious because if they saw their partners fall they were steeled more to fight for them! I am trying to show that Tomo ain't as evil as portrayed. He is not!!  
  
Now we come to the colours of his mask. Black for honour, white for deceit, red for loyalty and blue for strategy. Why would he go into the details of this other than explanation? White is deceit, opposite of the reality which is that the Suzaku are going to be ok and they'll reach Sairou regardless of any obstacles. Tomo acts as a forewarning in the episode where Tasuki etc. reach the city after exhaustion. The young man who runs to the corner, smiles and vows to find Tamahome. From there the peak of the plot mounts. Don't you guys consider this episode onwards the most thrilling in the Fushigi series? Yeah sure other episodes were good too, I don't doubt that but Tomo's parts are so rare I feel ends too fast. Miaka fans won't be reading this huh, but I'll include this remark anyway, Tomo isn't cruel to trap her and bully her to make her impure. . Nakago also tried to do that! In this case Tomo himself is not personally raping her, it's inside Shin taking place! It's just a mind's effect! He does not actually do the act so it's not counted! Pacifists listen up, I know you will raise up a point-- -psychological impact on our dear protagonist. Then take this, Tomo was raped so many times as a child! It's a mercy he's not killed himself from anguish, despair and pain. Girls getting raped is normal, but a child not knowing a thing and getting beaten and toyed with must hurt from unnatural sex! Like I have mentioned, he only does this because he cannot vent his anger on those bastards who raped him! It'd be hard to get ahold of them and avenge himself as they might have moved on due to showing in different areas and also died.  
  
If you read more fanworks, you see that Tomo's mask is also a protection against future psychological assaults. He's now grownup and able to defend himself but it's safer to wear a mask of colours to conceal his soft inner self. With it he can distract people from prying inside him and knowing his weaknesses. He may not be able to stop people from saying hurtful things so with the mask Tomo can fake his toughness. At this point in time Tomo CANNOT afford to have anyone else jeer at him. It is the breaking point which will lead to ultimate defeat. Let's presume someone pooh-poohs that he cannot possibly be a worthy opponent coz of his physical feminity.. Imagine the absolute humiliation! Perhaps he hates himself too, although he looks and sounds confident. The way he speaks? Another act to throw people off his trail. Nobody has tried to wipe off his waterbased colors yet, or we would see a wildly enraged Tomo instead.  
  
When he talks to Nakago the only scene which he does! He says he knows something about the leader and it isn't told. Is it the emperor's raping of Nakago, or how Nakago's family died? Not a very nice childhood, and Tomo would understand of all the people. Chuin didn't have any family. But he doesn't use this against the shogun or blackmail him. It isn't true that the blond is the most powerful, illusion is just as damaging when used to its fullest!  
  
With Shin to magnify his powers, Tomo enhances his magic differently from other mages and other seishi.  
  
Not a magic sword, agility and martial arts or healing potions those are pretty commonplace, but a shell! Fragile but handy to use. If you did not observe this you'd be trapped quickly. Ignore those internet games and arcade games portraying this cutie as needing to make shin huge to suck people in or there's a limit to storage place inside, these aren't true. Making a good illusion consumes time and energy, given Tomo is 21 he's had plenty of professional training before battle.  
  
Chuin has aesthetic taste in fashion [ I pretty much love his mask and costume!], kawaii, kowai personality, bishounen looks and antagonises with more reason than a villain. No way bad guys are not just bad coz they're loving it! If this doesn't change your opinion you must pretty much have a heart like Nakago's , pun intended. 


End file.
